


The little secret I keep

by QDanyTarg



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is a pediatrician, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Jon has trouble to communicate, Jon is a doctor, R Plus L Does Not Equal J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDanyTarg/pseuds/QDanyTarg
Summary: Jon is a doctor, a very hot one. His love-life is a mystery that makes everyone in the hospital gossip about it.How can a sexy man like him be single? And why he denies every single person that tries something more with him? Everyone talks and wonder why in five years no one ever saw him with a woman (or man)?...It's been three weeks since Dany moved to Winterfell, to work in Winterfell's Memorial Hospital, she wanted to start a new chapter of her life.When Missandei told her about an opportunity in the hospital where she was working in the last six months, Dany just took it and got the job.Since Dany laid her eyes on Jon, she knew what she wanted. Doesn't matter what everyone says, she knows what she wants, and she will get it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	The little secret I keep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I should not be here writing another fic, but here I am. The idea came to my mind, and I could not stop it.  
> However, be aware that this could take long for me to update because my priority is to finish "Come back to me" first.  
> Probably this one will have very few chapters, I don't want to make this a slow burn (God help me.)  
> And, sorry for any mistakes, grammar and plot holes, I'm very new in this word of writing fics and my English is trash, so, I'm sorry in advance.  
> Like my other fic, I would highly appreciate it if someone wants to be my beta, if you want, please send a word.  
> See ya, and enjoy this trash fic.  
> .  
> And, yes, is going to have somethings that who watches Grey's Anatomy will pick up, but is not a crossover, just inspired because I used to love Grey's Anatomy.

“Forget it, Dany.”

“W-What?” 

“Him…” She turned her head to the exact direction of the target that Dany was staring “is out of your league.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come on, Dany. I know you from years, you don’t fool me.”

“Ok. Missandei, how did I miss him? I am working here for the last 3 weeks.”

“Because he only takes day shifts. He never works at night, and today, baby girl, is your first time here during the day.”

“I think I will start to take days shifts too.”

They started to giggle while Dany took glances over the man on the nurse station.

“And why he is ‘out of my league’? Is he married?”

“I don’t think he is married. At least, I’ve never heard anything about it, and he did not wear a band on his finger, but he never takes night’s shifts, and he never dates anyone, never!”

“Missy, you are here for 6 months only.”

“These walls have eyes, Dany, and people talk. The nurses and other doctors already spell the tea, a lot of them tried, and he never gave in, never! As I said, he is out of the league. Try someone easier, forget about Dr. McDream.”

“McDream?”

“That’s how the doctors and nurses talk behind his back.”

Dany took another look at her target, he was so focus looking at a patient medical record that he wasn’t pained attention what was happening around him. The nickname suits him, he is indeed a dream, she could see the hard body he has behind that ugly blue scrub, and his mouth. _God, his mouths were kissable._

He closed the thing and started to walk in their direction. Dany and Missy tried to act normally, as they were discussing a case until he came to them. 

“Morning, Dr. Naath. Good morning….”

“Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Morning, Dr. Targaryen. I’m Jon Snow. Welcome to Winterfell’s Memorial Hospital.”

“Thank you, Dr. Snow. But I am working here for the last 3 weeks.”

“Yeah, Dr. Seaworth had mentioned that he was hiring a new pediatrician since the last one got retired.”

“Well, welcome. Anything that needs a neuro feel free to page me. Nice to meet you, Dr. Targaeryen.”

“Thank you. Nice to meet you too.”

“See you, Dr. Naath.”

And as soon he came, soon he was gone.

And she melted just by interacting with him. He was not only beautiful, but his voice also made things to her that she did not felt in quite some time.

“I see that look, sweet girl. Forget it!”

“But, Missy…”

“No but, Dany. I know you long enough to see that you do not deserve to suffer for a man again. So, please, chose someone easy.”

“A girl can have fun.”

“Alright.”

….

The whole week Dany got frustrated, she had almost all of her shifts at day, and she realized that Dr. McDream must change his nickname to Dr. McImpossible. 

She learned more stories than she wanted to know about women that have tried to have something with him. She is sure that every not married woman working in this hospital tried and fail to have something with him. 

First, she thought he was married or have a girlfriend, but nurses that worked there for years said that he has not. Latter, she thought he was gay, but she learned that not only not married women tried to flirt with him, but men also tried to and failed too.

He is educated with everyone, polite even, makes sure to be nice to everybody. But he never gives the opportunity for a longer talk, and she was infuriating about this.

…

Today the hospital was strangely quiet, so these thoughts could pass in her head, regularly she never has time for those silly ideas, usually she works to death, came home, sleep a little and back to the hospital, this is her life over the last 5 years.

He was in a room in front of where she was, talking with a patient and his family. She could see what he was doing, because the room was all glass wall, when doctors and nurses need to watch a patient constantly, they placed them in these rooms, so it happens anything that requires immediate action they would be close.

She had discovered that he got involved with his patients, he is not cold and distance like they learned to be in medical school, he knows them by name and makes himself present to explain each and every process of treatment and surgery to them. 

_Gods, how can he be so perfect?_

She was alone in the nurse station, lost looking at him, and he came in her direction to update something in the system of the hospital.

“Morning, Dr. Targaryen.”

“Morning, Dr. Snow.”

He started to type on the computer, and she was pretending to study some of her cases.

“Strangely quiet today.” He said, and when she turned her head to look at him, he was smiling, and he has an enchanting smiling. 

_Why this man is so flawless? Why?_

“I think tonight is going to be a mess.” She said defeated

“Are you double shifting today?”

“Yep, pretty much.”

“I would highly recommend you take a nap while you can.”

“I would highly accept, but is still early and I am wide awake.”

He breathed, he was not typing anymore, he had turned his chairs in her direction, and she was not so sure if she turns to him or pretends that she was still studying her case.

“If you want... I have a surgery in one hour from now. I know you are not neuro, but is a child of seven. If you want to help me, you will be very welcomed. Today my intern left me, and I will need some assistance.”

“It’s being years since I performed neurosurgery, but yes, I will accept the offer.” 

_What the hell are you doing, Dany? You no nothing about brain surgery._

“Just for us to be clear, I’m not decreasing you, ok? Because I know you and I are at the same level, we are both attendings.” He was acting like he did something wrong.

“Please, I know… I did not take it the wrong way. We are supposed to help each other, right?”

“Let’s go them.” He gave her a smile.

They left together to prepare for the surgery.

Before the procedure started, she did her magic, the only she could do in this case. She couldn't see that kid so scary in front of so many people that he did not know and do nothing. She loved kids, that’s why she chose to work with them, and her heart melts for them. She can't see one distressed that she wanted to help in all the ways she could.

She came closer to the child, presented herself, and asked the name of him, Mike, and started to chat with him. She was talking about heroes, and Jon was impressed by how she knew everything about the magical world that the kid was talking about. She started to explain with words that Mike could understand what would happen with him. He hugged her and asked if she could stay with him till the end, she nodded for him. And she just left after he was properly anesthetized.

“Wow, You are really good with them.”

“Well, this is supposed to be my job.”

“Not really, your job is to heal them.”

“My job is to make their life better, sometimes healing is a painful process, and if I can smooth the process to them, I will gladly.”

She said those words from the bottom of her heart. She believed in what she said and made that as her code. 

Jon nodded, and she thought he looked different to her, softer, maybe admiring? She doesn't quite get it.

“And how did you know all of that about heroes?”

“I do my homework, Dr. Snow. Peppa Pig, Marvels, DC, Star Wars, Harry Potter, SpongeBob, Paw Patrol, and even games like Roblox and Minecraft I have to be updated.”

“Wow… just, wow. That’s what you do in your free time?”

“Why? Do you want to know how do I spend my free time, Dr. Snow?” She was being bold, but unfortunately, he looked uncomfortable and changed the subject, saying they need to get read. 

They scrubbed together, changed their vestment, and entered the OR. 

She was stunned by his concentration, he was so focused, and she was amazed by his features at doing it so. She was soooo screwed, and she knew it. 

When the tension had passed and they were walking in a secure field, she could see that he looked at her from time to time. In one of those glances, their eyes met, and her heart accelerated a bit. _Grip yourself together, Dany, you are not a teenager anymore._

They finished the surgery, and they were changing and cleaning again to go see the kid's family.

“So, you want to go to the best part?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Dr. Targaryen.”

“Daenerys.”

“What?”

“Daenerys, you can call me Daenerys.”

“Oh, ok. The best part Daenerys, is telling the family that the surgery went well.”

“The best part Dr. Snow, is when the patient is awake, and you can tell them that.”

“Yes, that’s good too. But, just Jon.”

“Ok, Just Jon, let’s finish our job here.”

She gave him a charming smile, she was shameless, but polite, flirting with him, and he did not look like someone that was dismissing her.

He laughed when she called that, and they started to walk to tell the parents about Mike. And she knew that he cares for his patients, but he had extra care for the families. After, they go to separate ways, he had other surgeries to do, and apparently, she had a day off.

…

The day kept calm, she had attended cases in the clinic, but not a single one was surgery. 

Today Missandei was not working, and she was feeling alone, she did not have made friends. Yes, she already talks with a lot of doctors and nurses, but none of them makes her feel like to call to take a coffee together in the cafeteria, and she didn’t want to eat alone. 

When her first shift was about to end, she saw him again, probably finishing his medical records to pass to the doctor that will be cover his post at night.

_Come on, Dany. You shared an OR with him what wrong could come to ask him to dinner in the cafeteria? Everyone does this, everyone. So, why are you so nervous?_

“Are you finishing your shift?”

He did not see her coming, and he got startled and looked at her

“Yep. Today I had a lot of electives surgeries.”

“Today was quiet for me.”

“I noticed. Be prepare for the night.”

_Did he notice?_ _How? Did he was paying attention to me?_

They all knew that when they had a quiet shift, the next one will be chaotic, and she was going to take the next one as well. God bless her.

“Do you accompany me to eat something in the cafeteria?”

He looked ate her apologetic and she regretted it as soon as she said it.

_SHIT!_

“I’m sorry, Daenerys. I wish I could, but I really need to go. Sorry, maybe another day.”

“Never mind.”

She got embarrassed, she should not, is a normal thing to do, every co-works eat together eventually. But his deny hit her differently, maybe because her invitation was not like she would do with anyone else.

She made her leave, she knew she was acting foolish, but she wanted to get out of there. When she was leaving the nurse station, he put him on his feet, and took her arm to stop her from leaving, and as soon as he noticed what he did he let go of her arm immediately.

“Daenerys, I really can’t, sorry.”

“That’s ok, Jon.”

She tried to play nice, to pretend that his negative did not hit her pride, and she knows she hadn't succeeded, but she was leaving now and she didn’t want to look back at him.


End file.
